Sweet Sorrow
by yasaenghwa
Summary: Chap 2 up!(End)/Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya,entah nantinya tempat itu layak atau tidak untukku asalkan aku bisa menggapaimu/Mungkin ini adalah batas ketegaranku,Aku hanya lelah, Aku memang pandai berpura-pura dan bersandiwara, Namun sayangnya tidak untuk kali ini.../Kailu pair/YAOI/crack pair
1. Chapter 1

2'nd Story by Yasaenghwa

Proundly Present:

**SWEET SORROW**

WARNING:

YAOI, Boyslove, crack pair, Typo(es), Twoshoot

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

2'nd work fic after lose in fate

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**.**

**.**

**Background music: Park Hyo shin - Snow flower**

"_Cinta murni adalah suatu keegoisan, tanpa adanya sebuah pengorbanan dan dikorbankan atas salah satu perasaan. Cinta sama-sama saling memberi tanpa bumbu tuntutan didalamnya. Benarkah?"_

_Cinta..._

_Takdir yang takkan terelakkan bagi setiap insan manusia. Suatu rasa yang mengajarkan manusia akan makna sakit, luka, kesedihan, kekecewaan, keterpurukkan, kenistaan, ketidakberdayaan tanpa melupakkan awal yang manis, indah, memabukkan, bahagia dan ketulusan._

"_Cinta yang mempermainkan takdir atau cinta yang dipermainkan oleh takdir?"_

_Seberapa banyak bulir air mata yang jatuh, maka sebanyak itulah rasa cinta_

_Seberapa dalam kesakitan yang dirasakan, maka sedalam itulah rasa cinta_

_Seperti udara yang selalu kau hirup, begitulah cinta... kau akan selalu membutuhkannya._

_Sesuatu yang membuat kita nyaman dan selalu merasa baik-baik saja karenanya._

* * *

**Sweet Sorrow..**

Detik jarum jam bahkan sangat terdengar jelas dalam ruangan yang sangat sunyi dan hening ini. Temaram cahaya rembulan merupakan satu-satunya sumber penerangan yang menerobos masuk kedalam jendela ruangan yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Lambaian gorden transparan oleh angin yang menusuk pori-pori kulit seakan tidak menggemingkan sosok yang kini sedang terduduk diatas ranjang dengan menyenderkan kepalanya pada tiang ranjang. Sosok itu dengan samar terlihat, meskipun hanya cahaya bulan purnama yang menerangi postur tubuhnya yang sempurna, wajahnya yang tampan dan kulit tannya yang terkesan cool. Matanya terpejam dengan kaki diluruskan seakan dia telah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Namun tidak, ia belum tertidur, hanya menutup mata sembari menikmati belaian angin malam dan membuang segala keresahan yang menyelinap dibenaknya. Perlahan mata itu terbuka, menampakkan manik yang sayu memandang langit luar dari balik jendela dengan tatapan kosong. 'malam yang suram tanpa bintang' seakan langit tahu akan perasaannya kini. Hanya seulas senyum getir tersungging dari bibirnya ketika memandang langit malam itu.

* * *

_2 tahun yang lalu..._

_Seoul, 7 Januari 2011_

"selamat kim jong in-ssi, karyamu benar-benar sangat memukau, luar biasa" ucap seorang berumur paruh baya dengan setelan jas rapi menjabat tangan orang yang dipanggil 'kim jong in' itu.

"gomawo, Im hyunsik sajangnim. Saya masih perlu belajar kepadamu untuk mengembangkan galeri kecil ini" ujar jong in, namja dengan paras tampan serta kulitnya yang berwarna gelap namun lebih tampak maskulin itu mengulas senyum sembari membalas jabatan dari lelaki didepannya.

"ah... kau ini selalu saja merendah jong in-ah, bagaimana bisa kau sebut galeri seluas lapangan sepakbola ini kecil?"pernyataan tuan Im membuat jong in hanya menyunggingkan senyum ramah sebagai tanggapan.

Hari ini adalah pembukaan galeri lukisan yang selama ini jong in impikan. Galeri ini terbilang sederhana dengan nuansa klasik moderen yang terkemas apik serta menggugah rasa nyaman bagi siapapun yang masuk kedalamnya. Lukisan buah karya dari Kim jong in sendiri terpajang sangat beraturan dan cantik menghiasi sepanjang sudut ruangan yang sengaja dirancang dengan interior ala galeri-galeri di London seperti yang pernah ia kunjungi. Suguhan didalam galeri sungguh sangat memanjakan mata bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, ditambah aroma lime dan nuansa musik klasik yang menambah ketentraman bagi para pengunjung di galeri itu. Asal tahu saja, jong in membuka galeri ini dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa saja meminta kepada kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan konklomerat terpandang untuk mendirikan sebuah galeri mewah, namun jong in tidak memanfaatkan kekayaan orang tuannya itu untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Dia lebih memilih menabung dari uang hasil lelang lukisannya untuk mendirikan galeri impiannya ini. Galeri ini adalah tempat bagi kim jong in memaparkan kepada dunia akan kecintaannya pada seni, terutama seni lukis. Jong in memang sangat terobsesi menjadi pelukis terkenal dan kecintaannya terhadap lukisan ini melebihi kecintaannya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Selama 22 tahun dia hidup dikurangi masa kanak-kanaknya dia habiskan untuk mengulas kanvas dengan kuas dan berbagai macam warna cat air. Jong in mulai menunjukkan bakat melukisnya sejak umur 4 tahun dengan melukis gambar abstrak pada tembok kamarnya. Seiring bertambahnnya usia, jong in remaja semakin mahir dalam menorehkan kuas pada kanvas dengan imajinasi liarnya yang sangat luar biasa. Hingga pada akhirnya jong in dinobatkan sebagai satu-satunya pelukis termuda dari seoul yang mampu menjual karya lukisan dengan harga termahal pada pelelangan di seoul international art dan ajang-ajang pelelangan luar negeri yang ia ikuti. Prestasi yang membanggakan bukan? Benar, sangat membanggakan malah. Namun, sebenarnya kedua orang tua jong in menginginkan anak tertuannya ini melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga yang sudah menjadi tradisi terun-temurun di keluarga kim. Sayangnya keinginan itu pupus dengan kemauan keras dari jong in yang lebih memilih untuk menjadi seniman dari pada direktur di perusahaan keluarganya. Alhasil harapan satu-satunya tuan Kim saat ini sebagai penerus dari perusahaan keluarga kim adalah anak bungsunya, Kim Hunsoo.

Kim jong in sekarang memang sudah terkenal dengan semua karyanya yang menakjubkan. Namun bukan berarti jong in akan berhenti sampai disini, ia akan terus melukis sampai kedua tangannya patah. Jangan merasa heran, karena lukisan dan melukis sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, cintanya. Semua perasaan dapat ia ungkapkan melalui lukisan seakan lukisan memahami dirinya. Jong in akan merasa bahagia, nyaman, dan tentram ketika melukis atau sekedar memandang sebuah lukisan.

"jweosonghamnida.."terlihat seorang namja dengan pakaian office boy membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada orang yang kini berkacak pinggang didepannya,marah.

"kau ini, baru bekerja satu hari disini sudah membuat onar! Bagaimana jika tuan kim tahu, oeh!" bentak orang didepan namja dengan nametag bertuliskan 'Xi luhan' pada atas saku baju office boynya.

"jongmal, jweosonghamnida... saya benar-benar tidak sengaja, tolong maafkan saya manager. Jangan pecat saya" pinta luhan dengan suara yang bergetar mengindikasikan air mata akan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"lalu bagaimana kau akan mempertanggungjawabkan masalah ini,oeh?!"

"jweosonghamnida..." luhan, namja itu hanya bisa berulang kali membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata maaf dari bibir tipisnya.

"haish, jinja... sudahlah lebih baik kau kemasi barang-barangmu dan mulai hari ini kau dipecat!" ucap manajer namja itu tanpa merendahkan nada bicaranya.

"ani-yo, jebal manager... jangan pecat saya, saya mohon.. beri saya satu kesempatan lagi. Saya akan bertanggungjawab atas kekacauan ini. anda boleh memotong gaji saya untuk menggantinya..hiks.." rengek luhan yang kini sudah berlutut memegangi kaki manager itu.

Mendengar sebuah keributan dari arah koridor namja yang tadi baru keluar dari lift dengan seorang yeoja yang berada di belakangnya mendekati sumber keributan tersebut.

"ada apa ini?"tanya namja yang sontak mengagetkan meneger yang menengok ke arahnya.

"t-tuan kim.."kini meneger itu pucat pasi dan dengan susah payah menelan salivanya karena orang yang tadi bertanya adalah Kim jong in sang pemilik galery. Sementara itu jong in mengernyitkan kedua alisnya melihat seorang namja berlutut dilantai sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"manager byun, bisa kau jelaskan ada apa ini?"tanya jong in lagi.

"be-begini t-tuan Kim, anak ini membuat masalah, d-dia.. dengan ceroboh merusak lukisan anda" jelas manager byun sembari memperlihatkan lukisan yang sudah tergeletak ditanah dengan bingkai yang porak poranda. Jong in hanya menghela nafas panjang, menampakkan ekspresi datarnya dan kemudian dia berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan namja yang kini terduduk menundukkan kepalanya sembari menangis.

"siapa namamu?"tanya jong in datar.

"jweosonghamnida,,, t-tuan... saya benar-benar tidak sengaja, tolong jangan pecat saya, saya mohon..hiks..hiks"ucap luhan bergetar disela-sela isakannya, ia hanya menunduk dan menutup mata, tidak berani menatap tuan yang ada didepannya.

"aku tanya siapa namamu?"jong in mengulang pertannyaannya sembari mengangkat dagu namja di depannya agar wajahnya bisa terlihat. Merasa ada tangan yang menyentuh dagunya luhan mendongak dan membuka matanya yang sudah sembab. Dilihatnya paras menawan didepannya yang membuat pikirannya bermonolog 'benarkah ini orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai tuan kim? Muda sekali' pikirnya. Jong in yang merasa ditatap aneh mengernyitkan alisnya. Jong in menatap dalam wajah luhan 'manis' batinnya.

"L-luhan... X-xi luhan t-tuan"jawab luhan pelan berusaha menghentikan isakannya disamping rasa takut dan takjub.

"berhentilah menagis, kau digaji disini bukan untuk menangis tapi untuk bekerja. Sekarang bersihkan itu, ganti bingkainya dengan yang baru". Ujar jong in yang menunjuk bingkai lukisan yang berserakan.

Luhan hanya bisa diam mencerna kata-kata yang baru diucapkan oleh namja yang beranjak bangun dari jongkoknya dan berbalik akan pergi.

"j-jadi tuan,, s-saya... tidak di pecat?!"tanya luhan dengan mata berbinar.

"untuk kali ini aku mungkin memaafkanmu karena ku lihat hanya bingkainya saja yang rusak dan lukisanku masih baik-baik saja. Tapi lain kali jika kau bertindak ceroboh dan merusak lukisanku, aku jamin kau akan ku usir dari sini tanpa ampun, arra?!". Ucap jong in yang membalikkan badannya dengan tatapan tajam dan datar. Luhan yang melihat tatapan itu menjadi sedikit takut, namun terpesona. Ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri dan membungkuk.

"gamsahamnida,,, jongmal gamsahamnida.. saya berjanji hal seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi tuan. Terimakasih telah memberi saya kesempatan"

Jong in menyunggingkan smirknya,"sudahlah, cepat bereskan kekacauan ini. aku tidak mau pengunjung melihat kekacaua yang kau buat atau kau memang ingin dipecat saat ini juga"

"a-aniya, ne..ne t-tuan saya akan langsung membersihkannya sekarang, p-permisi" ucap luhan terburu-buru pergi mengambil seperangkat alat bersih-bersih utuk membereskan kekacauan yang ia perbuat.

Jong in hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah namja bernama luhan itu yang tergopoh-gopoh membawa seperangkat alat bersih-bersih sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak ke tempat ia biasa berkarya dan meminta manager byun untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

_1 bulan setelah pembukaan galery_

_8 Februari 2011_

Sudah sebulan lamanya galery ini dibuka untuk umum dan sudah sebulan pula office boy bernama xi luhan bekerja di galery ini. Tanpa ia tahu ternyata selama ini ada sosok yang diam-diam memperhatikan namja manis dan imut ini. Sejak pertama kali melihat wajah namja itu Kim jong in merasa wajah namja manis dan imut itu sangat familiar seperti ia pernah bertemu sebelumnya namun entah dimana.

"aish.. kenapa aku tidak bisa fokus?" gerutu jong in disela kegiatan melukisnya.

Jong in kini sedang berada diruangan khusus yang terletak di bawah tanah galerynya. Ruangan ini sengaja dibuat untuk jong in 'bekerja' menghasilkan karya lukisan berkelas dan bernilai seni tinggi. Beberapa lembar kanvas dengan goresan sempurna terpajang disana, kuas-kuas berbagai ukuran dan tidak terlewatkan penyangga kanvas serta cat air bermacam warna dan jenis terlihat dimeja besar dekat dengan kursi dimana sekarang jong in duduk. Walaupun galeri sangat ramai, tempat ini sangat sunyi karena kedap suara. Jong in memang menyukai tempat yang sunyi dan tenang, karena dengan itu imajinasi liar yang ada di dalam otaknya akan berkembang.

Tanpa sadar sosok namja itu terlintas dalam benak jong in.

"sial... apa ini?"tanya jong in kepada dirinya sendiri, tertegun melihat hasil sketsa didepannya yang ia buat sendiri. Goresan kuas itu tanpa sadar menuntun jong in melukis sosok namja imut nan manis yang selama ini menginterupsi jong in ketika berkarya.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam dan menatap lekat kanvas didepannya, seulas senyum tersungging dari bibir tipis jong in. "hmm,,, manis juga" gumamnya. 'mengapa aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya? Wajah itu familiar dan nama itu juga tidak asing. Ah.. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' pikirannya mulai bermonolog. 'Kim jong in fokus'. Setelah terdiam cukup lama dan berkutat dengan pikiranya, jong in mengganti kanvas yang sudah terlukis sosok seorang namja itu dengan kanvas yang baru dan kesadarannya mulai menuntunnya untuk membuat karya lukisan sebenarnya tanpa adanya interupsi.

_Sore hari di akhir pekan (1bulan lebih seminggu sejak pembukaan galery)_

_15 Februari 2011_

Sosok itu tanpa sengaja memperhatikan namja di koridor sana yang sedang serius menggoreskan pensil ke sebuah buku gambar berukuran A4 dengan posisi berjongkok. Didepannya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki kecil dengan muka masam dan mata yang sembab, mungkin habis menangis. Anak itu memperhatikan kegiatan namja manis didepannya dengan serius.

"yey... selesai! Ini..."pekik namja itu seraya menyodorkan buku gambar kepada anak didepannya dan senyum sumpringah terpampang dari bibirnya yang elok.

Anak laki-laki itu menerima buku gambar itu, kemudian seketika ia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan beralih menatap namja di depannya.

"hyung,, apa yang kau gambar ini kambing?"tanya anak itu polos

"eiyy.. ani, itu bukan kambing, itu rusa"jawab namja itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"tapi hyung, ini lebih terlihat seperti kambing dari pada rusa."protes namja cilik itu

"yah,, anggap saja itu rusa anak manis" ujar namja itu tersenyum sambil mengusak surai namja cilik didepannya. Anak itu menatap lagi gambar yang ada di tangannya seakan mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri jika gambar itu memang rusa.

"emm,, tapi hyung, dilihat dari manapun juga ini bukan rusa hyung tapi kambing" pernyataan namja cilik didepannya membuat ia membuang nafas panjang

"baiklah, sebenarnya hyung ingin menggambarkanmu seekor rusa karena hyung sangat menyukai rusa namun karena hyung tidak pandai menggambar maka hasilnya seperti itu,hehe.. mian." Namja cilik itu kemudian tersenyum hampir terkikik.

"hyung, gambarmu ini unik dan lucu. Kenapa kau menggambar kantong dibagian sini?" tanya namja kecil itu sembari menunjuk gambar kantong yang tersemat di bagian perut rusa itu 'seperti doraemon'.

"oh itu...hahaha... apakah itu aneh? Itu kantong untuk menyimpan rumput. Hihi.."

Namja yang sedari tadi mengamati namja manis dan bocah cilik itu pun tertegun 'rusa berkantong?' batinnya. Namun selang beberapa saat kemudian senyum terulas dari wajah sang namja itu. Dia menemukan memori yang sempat hilang dan terjawab sudah pertanyaan yang selama ini bergentayangan dalam pikirannya.

"rupanya itu kau rusa berkantong.. akhirnya kita bertemu lagi semenjak saat itu" guman namja yang sedari tadi mengamati berbincangan antara namja manis dan bocah cilik beberapa meter didepannya.

"tuan kim,, anda disini rupanya"suara orang menginterupsi kegiatan 'mengamati' namja tadi dan sukses membuatnya menengok ke sumber suara.

"ne, ada apa manager byun?"tanya namja itu yang ternyata kim jong in, sang pemilik galery

"ada seorang collector lukisan ingin menemui anda, saya sudah mengantarkannya ke ruangan anda" jawab manager byun. Jong in hanya mengangguk dan berlalu menuju ruangannya serta mengisyaratkan agar managernya itu mengaikutinya juga.

Begitulah akhirnya jong in menemukan kembali memori masa lalunya bersama namja yang selama ini ia rasa begitu familiar sejak pertama kali bertemu.

* * *

tok, tok.. pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok namja cantik.

"permisi t-tuan Kim, anda memanggil saya?"ucap namja yang kini berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tempat jong in berkarya.

"hmm.. masuklah dan duduk disitu." Tunjuk jong in pada kursi yang terletak didepan ia duduk menghadap kanvas yang terpajang dihadapannya.

Namja itu kemudian mengikuti perintah jong in dan duduk pada kursi yang jong in tunjuk tadi walau sedikit ragu. Ia duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya, kedua jemarinya memainkan ujung baju office boy yang ia pakai. Suasana begitu hening. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. 'oh tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi denganku? Apa aku sudah berbuat salah? Apa aku akan dipecat kali ini?' batin namja itu karena jong in hanya menatapnya diam. Irama jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan. Serasa ia akan di hukum mati saat itu juga.

Tiba-tiba suara jong in memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "tidak ku sangka kita akan bertemu lagi 'rusa berkantung'." Ucap jong in dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tertegun sejenak. ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya 'apa yang tadi ia katakan? Rusa berkantung?' batinnya bingung.

"kau masih tidak mengingatku? Aku si anak cengeng. Kau ingat?"tanya jong in yang sudah menyilangkan kakinya dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri.

"errr..."jawab namja itu sambil berpikir keras.

_17 tahun yang lalu..._

_Taman Kota, 9 Maret 1986._

_"hei kau, ayo main bola dengan kami!". Ajak seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh subur menghampiri anak laki-laki yang sedang sibuk menggambar dibawah pohon._

_"maaf aku tidak bisa, aku sedang menyelesaikan gambarku" jawab anak laki-laki itu tanpa memandang segerombolan anak yang menghampirinya._

_"kau ini sombong sekali, memang apa yang sedang kau gambar..oeh?!" tanya anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek dari kedua temannya sembari merebut buku gambar yang berada di tangan anak tadi. Anak laki-laki yang dibawah pohon itu terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya._

_"kembalikan buku gambarku.." pinta anak itu sambil meraih buku gambarnya yang kini sudah berpindah tangan ke anak yang bertubuh paling tinggi di gerombolan itu._

_"gambar apa ini? tidak ada bentuknya sama sekali. Aneh... hahaha"ujar anak dengan tinggi menjulang diantara yang lainnya itu._

_"mana aku lihat.."pinta anak bertubuh subur mengambil gambar tadi._

_"yak,, apa ini? aku juga bisa menggambar lebih bagus dari pada ini. berikan pensilmu!"gertak anak subur itu sambil mengambil paksa pensil yang digenggam oleh anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi menahan tangis. Tanpa basa-basi anak laki-laki bertubuh subur itu seenaknya mencorat-coret gambar dengan entah gambar apa itu._

_"j-jangan...hiks.." pekik anak lelaki berkulit tan yang sudah meneteskan air matanya._

_"hahaha... lihat, dia menagis hyung"_

_"iya, dia cengeng sekali."_

_"hei, bukankah gambarmu ini lebih bagus setelah aku menambahkan gambarku disini" ucap anak lelaki subur itu bangga._

_"hiks.. k-kalian jahat, i-itu gambar abstrak yang akan aku ikutkan lomba ..."_

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan anak laki-laki dari arah sebelah kanan mereka._

_"yak... kalian, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan! Kalian membuat anak itu menangis,,oeh!" namja cilik itu berlari kearah mereka dan memarahi habis-habisan ke tiga anak lelaki nakal tadi, kemudian mengusir mereka._

_"noe gwinchana-yeyo? Uljima ne... ada aku disini, mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi"hibur namja cilik itu, sembari mengusap-usap punggung namja cilik disampingnya._

_"huhu.. b-bagaimana ini, gambarku..hiks.."isak anak laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk buku gambar yang tergeletak ditanah karena dijatuhkan oleh tiga anak nakal yang lari terbirit-birit tadi._

_"aigo.. bagaimana bisa mereka merusak gambar sebagus ini. mereka benar-benar tidak menghargai hasil karya orang lain.."gumam namja cilik itu yang masih terdengar oleh namja cilik berkulit tan tadi sambil mengambil buku gambar serta pensil yang berada diatas tanah._

_"sudah jangan menangis, kau ini kan anak laki-laki. Emm, apa kau yang menggambar ini?"tanya namja cilik itu. Namja cilik yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kemudian bertanya dengan terisak." Apa gambarku aneh?"_

_" ah,, tentu saja tidak. Aku pernah melihat gambar seperti ini, tapi ini lebih bagus."ujar namja cilik tadi sambil tersenyum manis. Namja cilik berkulit tan itu mulai menghentikan isakannya dan menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi membanjiri pipinya._

_"apa kau bisa menggambar?"tanya namja cilik berkulit tan itu dengan polosnya._

_"tentu saja bisa, mau bukti?"tawar namja cilik manis itu merasa diremehkan. Namja cilik berkulit tan itu hanya mengangguk setuju. Kemudian namja cilik manis tadi mulai menggambar sesuatu pada lembar kosong di buku gambar yang tadi ia pungut._

_"yey... selesai! Ini lihatlah..."pekik namja cilik manis itu seraya menyodorkan buku gambar kepada namja cilik didepannya. Namja cilik berkulit tan itu menerima gambar yang disodorkan namja cilik tadi. Raut mukanya menjadi bingung, kedua alisnya saling bertautan._

_"hey,, apa yang kau gambar ini kambing?"tanya namja cilik berkulit tan itu dengan polosnya._

_"oeh? Ani.. itu bukan kambing, tapi itu rusa"bantah namja cilik manis tadi menggelengkan kepalanya_

_"emm.. tapi dilihat dari manapun juga ini lebih mirip kambing dari pada rusa. Apa kau benar-benar bisa menggambar?"tanya namja cilik berkulit tan itu ragu._

_"Aehh,,baiklah, baiklah.. aku memang tidak bisa menggambar, mian..."ucap namja cilik manis itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. _

_Manis.. Namun, tiba-tiba namja cilik berkulit tan itu tersenyum dan hampir tertawa, membuat namja cilik di depannya menautkan alis._

_"kau kenapa? Apa kau menertawakanku karena gambarku jelek, oeh?"tanya namja manis itu sedikit sebal_

_"ani,, hanya saja gambarmu ini lucu.. apa yang kau gambar disini adalah kantong?"tanya namja cilik berkulit tan itu sambil menunjuk bagian yang seperti 'kantong doraemon'._

_"ne,, majja-yo, itu kantong untuk menaruh rumput..hehe"jawab namja cilik manis itu polos, yang membuat namja cilik berkulit tan dihadapannya semakin terkikik dan tertawa terbahak-bahak._

_"yak,,, wae-yo, jangan menertawakanku..!"ujar namja cilik manis itu kesal sambil mensedekapkan tangannya dan tak lupa mempoutkan bibir manisnya._

_"hahaha,,, kau ini lucu sekali, masa rusa punya kantong? Hahaha, rusa berkantong."_

_Namun bukannya marah, namja kecil nan manis itu malah ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak._

_"syukurlah kau bisa tertawa. Oh iya, namaku luhan, Xi luhan, namamu?." Tanya namja cilik yang bernama luhan itu sembari mengulurkan tangan._

_"namaku jong in, Kim jong in"jawab namja cilik berkulit tan yang di ketahui sebagai kim jong in itu membalas jabatan luhan kecil._

Namja di depan jong in itu masih melongo dan tanpa sadar mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Jong in mencoba menyadarkannya dengan melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya kedepan mata namja itu.

"noe, gwenchana-yo? kau sudah ingat kepadaku, xi luhan?" tanya jong in menatap dalam kedua manik namja bernama luhan didepannya.

Luhan tersadar dari alam memorinya dan tidak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan manik yang teduh sekaligus indah itu. 'benarkah ini dia?'

"j-jadi, k-kau... anak yang pernah menangis karena di ganggu oleh tiga anak lelaki itu?"tanya luhan tergagap ketika sadar yang kini dihadapannya adalah Kim jong in. Seorang anak yang 17 tahun lalu ia temui di belakang taman kota sedang menangis di ganggu oleh tiga anak nakal yang merupakan tetangga komplek di sekitar rumah luhan. Jong in hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan retoris dari luhan.

Sejak masing-masing dari mereka tahu akan kenangan masa kecil yang mereka alami bersama, jong in dan luhan menjadi semakin akrab dan keduanya merasakan ketertarikan satu sama lain. Mereka merasakan benih-benih cinta yang berkembang semakin hari semakin dalam. Perasaan mereka menyatu saat jong in menyatakan cintanya kepada luhan tepat saat ulang tahun luhan. Jalinan kasih yang mereka bina semakin kuat. Kujujuran, keterbukaan dan kepercayaan, mereka selalu mengutamakan itu. Jong in adalah tipe namja romantis, berwibawa dan tegas. Sedangkan luhan adalah namja pemalu, ceria, mandiri dan lebih dewasa dari kim jong in. Luhan sama sekali tidak berubah, walaupun jong in sudah menjadi namjachingunya namun luhan bersi keras tetap menjadi office boy di galery jong in. Jong in hanya bisa pasrah menerima keputusan luhan karena dia memang keras kepala. Namun hal inilah yang jong in suka dan semakin mencintai luhan, kemandirian dan kerja keras.

* * *

_Seol, 15 April 2012_

Luhan, namja manis nan imut itu sekarang sedang duduk di bangku taman kota. Dirinya saat ini sedang menjadi objek lukisan pelukis ternama kim jong in yang kini berada tidak jauh didepannya.

"yak, sampai kapan aku harus dalam posisi seperti ini kkamjongie?"keluh luhan yang memang sudah 30 menit yang lalu duduk dengan pose kaki menyilang, kedua tangan menyentuh lutut, berpura-pura tersenyum ceria menatap langit yang biru.

"bersabarlah sebentar lagi chagi,ini hampir selesai.."jawab jong in sembari menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah menuruti kekasihnya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya jong in menghampiri luhan dengan membawa hasil karyanya. Luhan yang sedari tadi menatap langit tidak sadar jika kekasihnya itu sekarang sudah berada disampingnya.

"sampai kapan kau akan terus memandangi langit itu rusa berkantong? Ini lihatlah.."ucapan jong in sontak membuat luhan mengedarkan pandangan kesamping.

"oeh?kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sudah selesai?!"gerutu luhan sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jong in hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya itu.

"kau yang terlalu fokus menatap langit,, atau jangan-jangan kau diam-diam melamun ya chagi?"goda Jong in.

"yak.. itu karena kau terlalu lama, menyebalkan". Luhan masih saja menggerutu, begitulah sikapnya tidak mau kalah dan keras kepala. Jong in hanya tersenyum tipis menaggapi tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"lihatlah..."jong in menyodorkan hasil lukisannya kepada luhan.

Luhan yang memang dari tadi penasaran akan hasil karya jong in segera mengambil alih kanvas yang tadi di genggam jong in. Betapa terpesonanya ia melihat lukisan jong in seakan itu adalah cerminan dirinya diatas kanvas.

Setiap guratan yang terlukis diatas kanvas itu benar-benar sempurna. 'tampan sekali' batinnya.

"bagaimana? Lebih tampan dari aslinya bukan?"kata-kata jong in menginterupsi kekagumannya dan ia baru sadar jika kata-kata jong in tadi seakan mendeklarasikan bahwa secara real dia tidak lebih tampan dari lukisan yang masih berada di tangannya.

"jadi menurutmu aku tidak lebih tampan dari lukisanmu begitu?"tanya luhan menajamkan matanya kesal.

"a-ani, sudahlah.. apakah kau menyukainya?"tanya jong in mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bisa gawat jika kekasihnya itu merajuk, cerewet sekali.

"hmm,,, joha.. ini sangat tampan sekali kkamjongie...". Ucap luhan ceria dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, sangat berbeda 180 derajat dengan raut mukanya yang tadi.

'Moodnya mudah sekali berubah' ujar jong in dalam hati.

"benarkan? Bahkan kau mengakui sendiri jika lukisan itu lebih tampan dibandingkan dengan dirimu chagi-ya. Hahaha.."jong in tertawa lepas yang disambut dengan deathglare dari kekasih disampinnya.

"yak... Kim jong in!" rajuk luhan yang akan menghujani jitakan ke kepala jong in, namun jong in berhasil melarikan diri berlari dengan tawa yang semakin menjadi.

"Kim jong in kemari kau!" teriak luhan dan tak khayal adegan saling mengejarpun terjadi diiringi dengan gelak tawa riang keduannya.

Begitulah yang mereka jalani selama satu tahun menjalin kasih. Taman ini adalah tempat yang menjadi favorit mereka sekaligus saksi bisu ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Selama hampir satu tahun lebih kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan mengisi hari-hari mereka, entah itu di galeri, saat hangout, berlibur, shopping dan yang lain. Walaupun mereka sering memperdebatkan hal-hal sepele namun, justru itu yang membuat hubungan mereka semakin berwarna.

* * *

_Seoul, 18 Februari 2013_

Selama satu bulan terakhir ini luhan merasakan ada perubahan pada namjachingunya, kim jong in. Ia merasa jong in seolah menghindari dirinya. Perasaan luhan bukan tanpa alasan, pasalnya kini jong in mulai selalu melanggar janjinya untuk bertemu, membatalkan janji tanpa sebab dan menolak untuk berkencan dengan alasan sibuk. Setiap luhan ingin menemuinya diruang kerja atau dirumah, semua orang mengatakan jika jong in sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin di ganggu. Begitu pula setiap kali ia menelfon atau mengiriminya pesan hanya jawaban singkat dan datar yang ia terima. 'ada apa denganmu jong in-ah?' 'apa aku berbuat salah padamu?' 'mengapa kau menghindariku?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus melayang di pikiran luhan. Namja manis ini hampir kehabisan akal untuk menemui jong in dan menanyakan semua keanehan sikap jong in selama ini kepadanya. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya 'apakah jong in mencintai orang lain?' namun pikiran negatif itu segera ia tepis.'pabbo kau luhan, tidak mungkin jong in seperti itu!' ani-ya, dia hanya sibuk!' batinnya terus bertarung dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tidak diharapkannya.

_Taman kota, 6 april 2013_

Kini luhan sedang terduduk lesu di bangku taman kota yang menjadi tempat ia dan jong in menghabiskan waktu bahagia mereka. Ia menatap kosong wallpaper handphone yang terpampang fotonya dengan namja yang selama ini mengisi hari-hari suramnya dengan kebahagiaan, namja yang sangat ia cintai. Namja yang mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama ini.

"wae-yo jong in-ah? Kenapa kau menghindariku?" gumamnya menatap nanar sosok wallpaper itu. Bulir air mata tanpa sadar lolos dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"apa aku telah berbuat salah padamu? Atau mungkin ada orang lain yang kau cintai?" isaknya.

"jawab aku jong in-ah..aku mencemaskanmu..pabbo!" luhan mulai berteriak tidak karuan. Penampilannya kini sungguh menyedihkan, dengan mata yang sembab, rambut yang acak-acakan dan kantung mata seperti mata seekor panda. Begitu menyedihkan.. bagaiamana tidak mengingat orang yang ia cintai hampir 3 bulan ini menjauhinya tanpa sebab, mendadak tidak bisa di temui baik di galery, dirumah atau dimanapun. Berkali-kali di telfon atau dikirimi pesan tidak satupun jawaban yang ia terima. Tak khayal jika luhan sekarang hampir gila, frustasi dan tidak bisa tidur memikirkan alasan mengapa namja yang ia cintai bersikap seperti ini kepadanya.

* * *

"ne, sajangnim.. galeri dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, walaupun omset kita mulai tidak stabil. Para kolektor menanyakan tentang karya baru anda" ujar namja paruh baya yang di ketahui sebagai manager byun ketika ia menerima telfon dari seseorang.

"..."

"ah ne, jadi anda akan kembali dari jerman lusa ini?"

"..."

"ne..ne, arraso Kim sajangnim, saya akan persiapkan semuanya. Ne, anyeong"manager byun mengakhiri perbincangannya di telfon dengan ramah.

'jerman? Apa jong in selama ini di jerman?' batin luhan ketika tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan manager byun dengan seseorang di telfon tadi yang ia rasa sebagai kim jong in, kekasihnya. Segera ia masuk kedalam ruangan manager byun karena memang ia di panggil oleh lelaki ini, sekaligus ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"jweosonghae-yo, apakah manager memanggil saya?" tanya luhan yang masih berdiri.

"ah, ne luhan-ah, tolong kau cek lukisan yang di pesan oleh kolektor bernama tuan Nam Il Hoon dan jangan lupa kau salin berkas-berkas yang kemarin aku tugaskan kepadamu". Tukas manager byun yang masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari setumpukan kertas di depannya.

"ah, ne manager".jawab luhan. "emm,, manager, a-apakah t-tuan kim jong in sedang berada di jerman?"tanya luhan sedikit ragu

"oeh, ne.. majja-yo. Kenapa kau tanyakan ini, bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tahu?"tanya manager byun menautkan alisnya heran. 'Pasalnya luhan adalah namjachingu dari tuannya itu, pasti ia sudah tahu' pikir manager byun

"a-aniyo,, aku tidak tahu". Jawab luhan lemah sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Merasa air matanya akan jatuh luhan segera berpamitan untuk pergi dari ruangan manager byun, menyisakan manager byun yang terdiam dengan wajah keheranan melihat sikap luhan.

'jadi ini alasanmu tidak muncul di galeri selama 3 bulan ini? tapi kenapa, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau ke jerman? Apa kau ke jerman untuk menghindariku? kim jong in, jangan membuatku bodoh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini' batin luhan yang kini sedang berderai air mata di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

_On the other side_

_3 bulan yang lalu..._

Sosok yang kini duduk di depan kanvas tengah berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan lukisan yang tak kunjung sempurna itu. Ia mulai menghentikan aktivitasnya, keheningan mendominasi sejenak sebelum ia memporak-porandakan segala sesuatu yang berada di ruangan itu. Amarahnya memuncak, dia robek kanvas yang baru ia lukis dengan brutal, ia lempar berbagai macam cat, kuas, kursi, vas dan berbagai macam barang ke segala arah. Kini tempat itu seperti kapal yang baru saja di hantam badai. Kacau, pecahan frame, robekan kanvas dan tumpahan cat mengisi bagian dari ruangan itu. Sosok yang menjadi tersangka atas kekacauan itu sekarang terduduk lunglai dan menangis dalam diam.

"arrggghh...!"ia berteriak frustasi sebelum air mata mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya dan hanya isakan kuat yang bergema dalam ruangan itu.

Kedua matanya samar-samar menangkap lukisan dengan wajah namja manis yang tak luput dari amukannya tadi. Masih dalam isakan ia mengusap lukisan itu, tersirat kepedihan yang sangat mendalam. Ia menatap lekat sosok diatas kanvas itu, ia biarkan air mata menetes diatasnya.

"mianhae.. mianhae luhanie, aku ingin kau ..a-aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi... aku tak sanggup jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, aku tak sanggup mendengar tangisanmu untukku". Sosok itu semakin erat memeluk lukisan yang kini di dekapannya. Sungai air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari hulu matanya.

"mianhae..aku harus membiasakan diri untuk kehilanganmu mulai dari sekarang". Gumam sosok itu lirih, ia tak kuasa menahan sedih dan kesakitan yang menyerang kepalanya. Kemudian tidak lama setelah itu pandangannya mulai kabur. Seketika ia terkulai sembari memegangi lukisan yang bergambarkan wajah orang yang sangat ia cintai selama ini.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

Fyuh.. finally ini di jadikan 2 part (lap kringet..), cerita awalnya oneshoot tapi terlalu panjang.. hehe..

part 2 segera di publish jika teman-teman berkenan meninggalkan **review**... terutama untuk kamu yang mengaku luhan shipper... hahaha *smirk (maksa)..

oke, thanKYU...

Sarange yeorobunn..

Annyeong...


	2. Chapter 2

**KAILU FIC by Yasaenghwa**

YAOI, Boyslove, crack pair, Typo(es), Twoshoot

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

.

.

.

Happy Reading And enjoy..

.

.

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_mianhae.. mianhae luhanie, aku ingin kau ..a-aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi... aku tak sanggup jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, aku tak sanggup mendengar tangisanmu untukku". Sosok itu semakin erat memeluk lukisan yang kini di dekapannya. Sungai air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari hulu matanya._

"_mianhae..aku harus membiasakan diri untuk kehilanganmu mulai dari sekarang". Gumam sosok itu lirih, ia tak kuasa menahan sedih dan kesakitan yang menyerang kepalanya. Kemudian tidak lama setelah itu pandangannya mulai kabur. Seketika ia terkulai sembari memegangi lukisan yang bergambarkan wajah orang __yang sangat ia cintai selama ini._

* * *

**SWEET SORROW**

**Chapter 2**

_9 april 2013 at international seoul airplane.._

Hari ini jong in dikabarkan akan pulang dari jerman. Luhan tidak membuang kesempatan untuk menemui jong in, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap jong in selama ini. luhan ingin mendengar penjelasan secara langsung dari jong in mengenai sikap yang mencoba menghindari dirinya tanpa alasan. Tanpa di ketahui oleh jong in, luhan telah mengintai kedatangannya semenjak keluar dari bandara.

Luhan sebenarnya sangat merindukan sosok yang masih menjadi kekasihnya itu, ingin sekali ia menghampiri dan memeluknya ketika ia menangkap sosok kekasihnya keluar dari pintu bandara dan disambut oleh manager byun. Namun ia urungkan niat itu, mengingat perubahan sikap jong in selama ini. ia takut jong in akan menghindar lagi, maka ia putuskan untuk mengikuti jong in dan menumpahkan segala pertanyaan yang menjadi tanda tanya besar dipikirannya ketika ia berhasil berbicara 4 mata dengan jong in.

'Bukan sekarang' pikirnya.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah ia bisa menemui jong in di ruangan favorit jong in ketika ia sedang melukis. Luhan memberanikan diri membuka knop pintu dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Terlihat di depan sana sosok yang selama ini ia sangat rindukan, sedang terduduk membelakanginya. Pelan-pelan luhan melangkah masuk dan mencoba untuk menahan emosi yang seolah menjadi bom waktu dalam dirinya.

"j-jong in-ah..."panggilan itu akhirnya lolos dari bibir mungil luhan dan sontak membuat jong in berbalik menengokkan kepalanya.

Kadua belah manik matanya menatap luhan lekat-lekat, jantungnya memburu cepat. Hatinya menahan untuk gembira melihat sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan. Begitu pula dengan luhan, ia sangat ingin mengatakan jika ia sangat merindukan sosok di depannya dan memeluk erat dirinya, namun ia tepis mengingat tujuannya menemui jong in untuk meminta menjelasan.

"jong in-ah, bisa kau jelaskan sikap anehmu selama ini kepadaku? Apa kau mencoba menghindariku kkamjongie?"pertanyaan luhan tepat menusuk di dada jong in.

Ia tahu suatu saat luhan pasti akan menanyakan hal ini, namun ia hanya tersenyum tipis, lebih tepatnya menyeringai menanggapi pertanyaan luhan. Tidak satu katapun lolos dari bibirnya.

"jawab aku jong in-ah, mengapa kau seperti ini? apa aku sudah berbuat salah kepadamu? Katakan kim jong in!" pekik luhan yang sudah tidak bisa membendung emosinya, bulir air mata mulai membuat anak sungai pada kedua matanya. Kedua manik jong in masih menatap sayu namja di depannya yang kini tengah terisak. Sakit, pedih dan perih itulah yang saat ini hati kim jong in rasakan namun apa boleh buat.

"kita akhiri saja sampai disini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi" itulah kata-kata yang lolos dari mulut manis jong in. Ia membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan kanvas mencoba menutupi segala rasa bersalah sekaligus menyesalnya mengucapkan itu. Luhan hanya bisa berdiri mematung mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh jong in menganggap seolah semuanya hanyalah mimpi buruk dalam tidur siangnya.

"wae-yo? Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini? beri alasan kepadaku kenapa kita harus berakhir jong in-ah?! Apa salahku? Atau kau mencintai orang lain?" tanya luhan dengan susah payah menekan segala perih, sakit yang mendera hatinya selama ini.

"aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu lagi". Jawab jong in dengan nada sedatar mungkin untuk menyembunyikan isakannya.

"pergilah..."perintah jong in sebelum luhan mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menyangkalnya.

"mwo?!ani.. sebelum kau..."

"pergi ku bilang! Pergilah xi luhan!"bentak jong in dengan mengerikan.

Lluhan langsung membelalakkan matanya tak percaya jika orang yang didepannya itu adalah kekasih yang selama ini ia kenal.'jong in tidak pernah seperti ini. apa itu kau kim jong in?' batinnya. Namun akhirnya luhan menyarah.

" Ne arrasso, jika itu yang kau mau. Kita akan berakhir sampai disini". Ujar luhan lemah sambil membalikkan tubuhnya pergi, meninggalkan jong in yang kini meneteskan air mata. Bukan ini yang dia mau.

Akhirnya pertemuan luhan dengan orang yang selama ini ia rindukan berakhir dengan perih yang mengiris hatinya.

Semenjak saat hubungannya dengan jong in berakhir luhan masih tidak melihat jong in di galeri. 'Apakah karena jong in tidak ingin melihatku? Sebenarnya apa salahku? Seakan dia sangat membenciku?' pikir luhan disela-sela lamunannya. Sampai pada suatu ketika dia mendapati fakta yang meremukkan hatinya, perasaannya seolah di permainkan oleh takdir, akalnya tak mampu lagi mencerna realita yang ada. Sebuah kabar yang diterimanya dari hunsoo adik kandung jong in meruntuhkan tembok ketegaran hatinya. Sangat memilukan.

* * *

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar yang selama ini di tempati kim jong in. Pelan-pelan sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan yang di penuhi oleh kanvas dan lukisan-lukisan dengan bentuk yang aneh, seperti gambar dirinya namun tak sempurna.

"hun soo-ya, kau kah itu?"tanya jong in memalingkan pandangannya dari kanvas di depannya celingukan karena mendengar seseorang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi. Sosok yang kini sudah berada di dalam kamar dengan nampan berisi makanan itu perlahan mendekati jong in. Sosoknya sekarang tepat di depan kim jong in.

"hun soo-ya, kau membawa makanan untukku?sudah aku bilang aku akan turun sendiri"tanya jong in menatap sosok didepannya.

Sosok yang ada tepat didepannya masih tidak menjawab dan hanya memilih diam. Diam karena berusaha menahan tangis, menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh mengalir lagi. Sosok itu kemudian meletakkan nampan makanannya diatas meja nakas kamar jong in. Setelah itu ia berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan jong in yang masih terduduk. Ia pandangi setiap jengkal wajah jong in. Merasa pertanyaannya tidak di tanggapi akhirnya jong in merasa aneh.

"hun soo-ya kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Apa kau bukan hun soo?"tanya jong in kebingungan.

Sosok itu mulai mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap perlahan pipi kanan jong in. Dia sekuat tenaga menahan isakan dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang lain, air mata tak khayal sudah menjadi anak sungai di kedua matanya. Jong in, yang merasa pipinya disentuh dengan lembut tersentak mendapatkan perlakuan itu. Ia menggenggam tangan yang kini menyentuh pipinya. Jong in semakin tersentak tatkala tangan yang ia genggam itu seperti tangan yang selama ini ia genggam, begitu lembut, halus, ramping dan hangat. Ia langsung membulatkan matanya dan menepis tangan itu jauh dari wajahnya.

"ani.. kau,,tidak mungkin kau..."ucapan jong in terhenti, tingkahnya gugup dan panik.

"jong in-ah..."akhirnya suara itupun terdengar, bergetar karena tangis sudah tidak bia terbendung membuat jong in semakin panik. Ia mulai menggeragapi sekitarnya mencari sesuatu, namun sosok itu memeluknya erat. Sangat erat, sehingga menghentikan aktivitas kepanikan jong in.

"jangan tinggalkan aku jong in-ah... nan noemu saranghae, aku merindukanmu"ucap sosok yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, melampiaskan kerinduannya selama ini.

"xi luhan, lepaskan... aku..." ucap jong in mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat sosok yang ternyata adalah luhan

"cukup jong in-ah,,, aku akan selalu mendampingimu apapun kondisimu". Ujar luhan yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang jong in.

"t-tapi aku..."ucapan jong in segera dipotong oleh ucapan luhan.

"buta maksudmu? Aku tidak peduli, selama kau berada di sampingku dan mencintaiku aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau berfikir aku akan meninggalkanmu, oeh? Pabbo!"ujar luhan dengan sedikit nada kesal. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari jong in, menatap lekat wajah jong in.

"semua akan baik-baik saja jong in-ah"ujar luhan menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah jong in memberi ketenangan.

"ani, aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi melihat wajahmu, aku tidak bisa melukis wajahmu lagi, aku juga tidak dapat melukis seperti dulu. Aku yang sekarang hanya menjadi benalu dan tidak berguna. Semua terasa berat luhan-ah, aku harus kehilangan penglihatanku, tidak bisa melukis, karyaku, karirku dan dirimu"ujar jong in lemah tidak mampu menahan kepedihannya.

"pabbo, kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku oeh? Kau egois sekali. Sudah ku bilang aku akan selalu disampingmu, aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu"ujar luhan menahan isakannya keluar lagi. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan jong in dan meletakkan sedua tangan jong in pada kedua pipinya.

"sampai kapan? Aku tidak bisa diandalkan. Bahkan untuk melindungi diri sendiri saja aku tidak mampu. Aku mau kau bahagia luhan-ah. Aku tidak mau kau meratapi nasibku"

"kau mau aku bahagia bukan? Kebahagiaanku adalah selalu bersamamu. Jadi jangan berusaha untuk menghindariku lagi kim jong in, arra?"ucap luhan sambil memeluk erat jong in seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"luhan-ah.."gumam jong in sembari membalas pelukan hangat luhan dan tidak sadar air matanya mulai mengalir dengan derasnya.

Tragis memang seorang pelukis terkenal harus buta dan otomatis ia tidak bisa lagi menyalurkan kecintaannya untuk tetap melukis selamanya. Melukis bagi jong in adalah hidupnya, maka tak khayal jika diagnosa 3 bulan yang lalu berhasil menghancurkan hidup dan perasaannya menjadi serpihan-serpihan tak berbentuk. Iya, jong in terdiagnosa mengidap kelainan pada retinanya yang membuat dia buta permanen. Kelainan ini diturunkan dari kakek jong in yang meninggal dengan penyakit yang sama. Ia berusaha untuk mencari pengobatan sampai melakukan operasi ke jerman, namun nihil. Hasilnya tetap saja ia menjadi buta untuk selamanya. Di usianya yang masih terbilang muda dia harus mengubur mimpi masa kecilnya menjadi pelukis yang dapat memamerkan karyanya menglilingi dunia. Ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi melihat orang-orang yang ia cintai. Dunia dimana selama 24 tahun ia lihat kini berubah seketika menjadi gelap. Ia merasa sebagai orang yang tidak berguna.

* * *

Luhan membuktikan kata-katanya dengan selalu berada di dekat jong in. Ia selalu berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan jong in. Luhan akan membawa jong in ke taman kota tempat favorit mereka, meminta ia melukis dirinya, menonton film, mengelilingi galeri dan melakukan kegiatan normal yang selama ini ia sering lakukan dengan jong in sebelum kebutaan itu menghampirinya. Sikap luhan yang menganggap semua baik-baik saja, dan seolah-olah menampik kenyataan jika jong in tidak bisa melihat justru membuat jong in semakin merasa terpuruk dan bersalah. Tidak bisa di elakkan lagi keadaannya kini tidak sama dengan kondisinya dulu yang sempurna. Dalam melakukan kegiatan dia begitu payah, apalagi melukis. Ia tidak tahan dengan kebohongan yang di tunjukkan luhan yang selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja meskipun sebenarnya jauh di dalam hati ia sangat terluka.

"kkamjong-ah.. apa kau sudah selesai melukisku" teriak luhan yang dari tadi berpose menatap langit kepada jong in yang terduduk di depan kanvas.

Jong in hanya terdiam, menundukkan kepala membiarkan kanvas itu kosong. Tidak seperti biasanya, biasanya jong in akan menggambar asal sesuai dengan permintaan luhan dan seperti biasanya pula luhan akan memuji hasil lukisannya yang bahkan jong in sendiri tidak bisa melihat apa yang ia lukis.

"wae-yo?"luhan mendekati jong in dan mengernyitkan alisnya ketika tidak ada satupun goresan kuas pada kanvas di depan jong in. "kau tidak melukisku?"tanya luhan dengan nada polos.

"cukup luhan-ah, aku tidak mau berpura-pura lagi. Aku tidak bisa melukismu lagi luhan.. kau lupa, aku ini buta!"teriak jong in histeris karena sudah muak dengan sandiwara yang luhan buat. Dan sialnya dia sempat ikut terpengaruh didalamnya.

"aku tidak lupa jika kau buta. Lalu kenapa jika buta? Apa orang buta tidak boleh melukis?"tanya luhan datar.

"percuma saja, apa yang harus aku lukis.. oeh? Aku muak dengan sandiwaramu yang menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau tahu itu sangat membuatku terluka". Ujar jong in meluapkan emosinya.

"Aku memang harus bersandiwara jong in-ah, karena dengan cara seperti itu aku bisa menjadi baik-baik saja kim jong in. Kau mau aku terus meratapi nasibmu dengan berlinang air mata setiap hari oeh?! Apa kau akan menyerah pada mimpimu?"bentak luhan yang mulai tersulut emosi.

"iya, aku sudah menyerah dari awal. Sekeras apapun aku perpura-pura justru semakin menyadarkanku jika aku ini buta. Berhentilah untuk menganggap semua ini baik-baik saja! Jika dengan kondisiku seperti ini membuatmu menangis setiap hari, maka kau boleh pergi meninggalkanku xi luhan" ucap jong in dengan penuh kepiluan.

"yak, kim jong in.. sejak kapan kau menjadi lemah seperti ini, oeh? Dimana kim jong in yang ambisius dengan ingin selalu melukis dan tidak akan pernah menyerah pada mimpinya?!"bentak luhan

"sudahlah, kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Aku benci dengan hidupku ini xi luhan, aku sangat tidak berguna. Ini terlalu menyakitkan dan memuakkan! Apa kau tahu itu, oeh?! mengapa tuhan menimpakan kebutaan ini kepadaku!"umpat jong in dengan amarah memuncak.

"jong in-ah,, asal kau tahu, sakit yang aku rasakan melebihi dari apa yang kau rasakan sekarang. Apa kau bisa membayangkan perjuangan anak berumur 14 tahun merawat ibunya yang gila karena suaminya pergi meninggalkannya dengan perempuan lain dan meninggalkan hutang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya? Kau pernah membayangkan betapa kau ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupmu ketika kau harus menanggung semua cobaan hidup?! Kau harus merasakan ketakutan ketika para rentenir mengusirmu dengan ibumu yang gila dan kau tidak punya tempat tinggal? Apa kau pernah merasakan kehidupan senista itu? Mengemis sehingga bisa mengganjal perutmu yang lapar?" amarah luhan memuncak melontarkan apa yang menjadi masalalu kelamnya selama ini. Deg... jong in membatu mendengar ucapan luhan..'betapa tegarnya kau xi luhan' ujar jong in dalam hati.

"jong in-ah, seharusnya kau bisa bersyukur selama ini setidaknya kau diberi kehidupan yang layak. Tuhan hanya mengambil sedikit nikmat yang selama ini kau rasakan. Aku hanya bisa berpura-pura, namun dengan kepura-puraan dan menganggap semua baik-baik saja itulah yang membuatku bisa melewati semuanya. Aku percaya kebahagiaan akan datang dan itu terbukti ketika aku bertemu denganmu". Ucap luhan dengan suara mulai melembut dan tanpa sadar air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

Jong in hanya bisa menunduk dan berujar pelan.

"mianhae... tapi aku tidak setegar kau, aku sudah menyerah... a-aku..."luhan segera menginterupsi kata-kata jong in.

"baiklah jika itu yang kau mau, tetaplah dalam pendirianmu dan aku muak melihat keterpurukkanmu kim jong in... jika kau menginginkan aku untuk tidak berpura-pura maka aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu karena aku tidak ingin menangis sepanjang hari di dekatmu!"ucap luhan penuh emosi dan pergi meninggalkan jong in dengan hati tersayat sembilu.

Jong in yang tertegun dengan tatapan kosong di bangku taman mulai menemukan akal sehatnya kembali. Hatinya berontak agar luhan tetap disampingnya, karena hanya luhanlah hidupnya sekarang. Ia yang membuat dirinya bertahan dan ia tidak ingin kehilangannya. Maka tanpa pikir panjang lagi jong in menggeragapi sekelilingnya untuk mencari tongkat tuntunannya, kemudian bergegas mencari luhan.

* * *

_Seoul, 24 september 2013_

_At 07.00 am KST_

Kamar itu tampak tidak terurus, terlihat sesosok namja manis yang tertegun dengan tatapan kosong diatas ranjangnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke kepala ranjang dengan matanya yang memandang langit-langit atas kamarnya. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba sosok lain muncul dari balik pintu.

"morning, rusa berkantong..." sapa seseorang yang memunculkan kepala dan senyum manisnya dari balik pintu. Sosok itu terlihat seperti kim jong in. Ia masuk kedalam kamar luhan dan mendekat keranjang luhan. Ia mendapati namja manis itu sangat berantakan dengan mata masih menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

"ckckck... yak chagi, kau masih belum memaafkanku?"tanya jong in yang kini sudah duduk disamping luhan dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Namun tetap saja, luhan hanya diam, seakan tuli, tidak sekalipun ia menengokkan pandangannya kepada jong in.

"ayolah, kau jangan seperti ini. aku mengaku salah sudah membuatmu marah waktu itu. Mianhae.. hannie..". bujuk jong in dengan puppy eyesnya. Tanpa mengindahkan jong in luhan beranjak dari tempat tidur, menyambar kardigannya dan keluar dari kamar. Entah ia akan pergi kemana. Jong in tersenyum dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

_Taman kota, 24 september 2013_

_At 09.00 am KST_

Sudah hampir 5 jam luhan termenung dengan tetap menampakkan wajah seperti mayat hidup, tatapannya kosong, matanya sembab, terdapat kantung mata dengan rambut yang tak terurus. Jong in tetap setia mengikuti kemanapun luhan pergi untuk meminta maaf. Sudah 5 bulan yang lalu semenjak pertengkarannya dengan luhan di taman ini, sejak saat luhan marah dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan jong in.

"yak, chagi... hari ini aku akan melukismu. Jadi kau harus tersenyum,ne?" ujar jong in riang yang kini sudah terduduk di depan kanvas dan melukis luhan sebagai objeknya. Luhan tidak membalas apapun. Diam.. diam dan selalu diam. Setelah beberapa saat jong in selesai melukis dan menghampiri tempat luhan duduk.

"hey rusa, lihatlah... bukankah kau sangat manis ketika tersenyum?" ujar jong in sembari memberikan lukisannya kepada luhan. Luhan tidak merespon, tatapannya tetap fokus kedepan. Akhirnya jong in meraih tangan luhan dan menaruh lukisan itu di paha luhan. Jong in menatap lekat wajah luhan dan senyum dari bibirnya muncul kembali. Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari taman itu dan tidak mengindahkan jong in yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

.

.

_Luhan's room, 24 september 2013_

_At 19.00 pm KST_

Luhan masih membaringkan tubuh mungilnya diatas ranjang tempat tidur, tatapannya masih sama selama 5 bulan terakhir ini. Hening, hanya suara jam dikamarnya saja yang mendominasi. Tatapan dengan mata itu menyiratkan jika ia-sudah-lelah. Jong in yang entah darimana, kini sudah berada disamping luhan. Dia merebahkan dirinya disamping luhan, posisinya miring menghadap luhan dengan tangan kiri menopang kepalanya. Ia tatap lekat setiap guratan sempurna diwajah luhan sambil bergumam.

"bahkan dalam keadaan berantakanpun kau masih terlihat cantik. Apakah kau tidak lelah seperti ini terus?"gumamnya.

"mianhae,, maaf karena telah membuatmu seperti ini xi luhan. Jongmal mianhae"ujar jong in dengan penuh penyesalan. Seketika luhan menengokkan pandangannya ke arah jong in yang berada disampingnya.

"jong in-ah..."ucapnya lirih. Jong in hanya tersenyum mendengar kata pertama yang di ucapkan luhan setelah 5 bulan ini ia terdiam membisu.

"akhirnya kau tidak mengacuhkanku"ucap jong in sambil tersenyum manis.

"jong in-ah, kau... kau sudah tidak buta?" tanya luhan kaget ketika melihat respon jong in yang tidak tampak seperti orang buta. Luhan bangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk dengan badan masih tetap condong kearah jong in. Jong in mengikuti luhan dengan duduk di sampingnya.

"ani, aku sudah tidak buta.. aku bisa melihatmu sekarang. See?"ungkap jong in tersenyum.

"jong in-ah... mianhae, aku merindukanmu jong in-ah. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" ujar luhan terisak dan memeluk erat jong in.

"aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kita akan selalu bersama dear". Ucap jong in begitu menenangkan dengan membalas pelukan hangat luhan dan mengecup keningnya. Luhan menatap bahagia kedalam mata jong in yang memantulkan cermin dirinya dan tidak lama bibir mereka saling menyatu menyalurkan kerinduan yang selama ini terpenjara dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

"jangan pernah meninggalkanku kim jong in".bisik luhan setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"ne, mulai sekarang kita tidak akan pernah terpisahkan.. yagsok". Ujar jong in dengan lembut dan senyuman selalu terpatri di wajah teduhnya. Ia memberikan kelingkingnya sebagai simbol janji dan luhan membalas tautan itu dengan kelingkingnya. Senyuman manis timbul dari wajah merona luhan.

"kajja, kita harus pergi". Ajak jong in menautkan kelima jemarinya dengan kelima jari luhan dan beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"oeh,, pergi? Kemana?"tanya luhan dengan muka polosnya yang sangat manis.

"ketempat dimana kita akan memulai hidup baru bersama" jawab jong in dengan senyuman dan di balas anggukan dan senyuman oleh luhan.

Kemudian jong in dan luhan yang saling bergandengan tangan meninggalkan kamar yang kini telah sunyi dengan angin yang berhembus menerbangkan korden dan sesosok tubuh kaku diatas ranjang. Tubuh mungil yang terbaring dingin dengan urat nadi terpotong oleh pisau karter membuat lantai kamar itu di genangi oleh cairan berwarna merah cerah yang keluar dari luka menganga pada pergelangan tangan namja manis itu. Terlihat kebahagiaan terpancar dari raut muka namja bernama luhan itu, seakan terlepas dari segala penderitaan yang ia tanggung selama ini. Ia seperti pangeran cantik yang sedang tertidur pulas, matanya tertutup dengan kedamaian dan untuk yang terakhir kali bulir air mata jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_5 bulan lalu 24 april 2013_

Luhan yang berjalan cepat sembari berusaha mengusap kasar air matanya, berfikir ulang dengan apa yang ia katakan kepada jong in tadi. Langkahnya perlahan terhenti, tanpa pikir panjang ia berbalik kembali ketempat jong in berada sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"pabbo kau luhan, kenapa kau meninggalkannya sendiri?"rutukinya memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Disisi lain jong in yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan tongkat yang menjadi matanya sedang mencari keberadaan luhan. Tidak jarang ia menabrak pejalan kaki dan mendapat umpatan serta cacian yang tak di pedulikannya. Dalam benaknya saat ini ialah ia tidak ingin kehilangan xi luhan, orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"luhan-ah... xi luhan!" dia berteriak kesana kemari memanggil nama luhan. Pada waktu yang sama sepasang mata namja manis di seberang sana menangkap sosok yang kebingungan tanpa arah. Dia membelalakkan matanya dan memanggil sosok itu.

"jong in-ah...!"teriak luhan dari seberang jong in. Jong in menajamkan pendengarannya, karena merasa ada suara yang memanggilnya dari arah seberang.

"jong in-ah!" suara itu semakin jelas di telinga jong in. 'xi luhan' batinnya. Jong in berusaha menghampiri suara itu dengan memanggilnya.

"luhan, xi luhan!" jong in dengan terburu-buru menggerakkan tongkatnya untuk menuntun dirinya ke seberang, dimana suara luhan berada. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan luhan hingga naas ia tidak mendengar suara klakson mobil tepat dari arah samping kanannya.

Tiinn...tiinn..cittt...buukk..

"Jong in-ah! Andwe...!" bersamaan dengan teriakan luhan tubuh jong in terpelanting jauh dengan tongkatnya yang remuk akibat lindasan dari ban mobil itu.

Seketika semua mata tertuju pada kejadian memilukan itu. Orang-orang mulai mengerubungi tubuh jong in yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Luhan sekuat tenaga berlari dengan jantung bergemuruh, air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir bagaikan hujan yang kini mulai menetes membasahi bumi. Tubuhnya kelu, urat nadinya seakan putus, isakannya semakin hebat melihat kondisi jong in yang kini berada didepannya. Luhan langsung memburu tubuh lunglai jong in yang di banjiri oleh darah dari hidung, mulut dan kepalanya.

"jong in-ah,, irrona...hiks...ani..ani-yo, mianhae jong in-ah..mianhae!"teriak luhan histeris, sangat pilu dengan jong in yang berada di pangkuannya.

Hujan semakin deras mengalir dari atas langit seakan tahu duka mendalam yang dialami oleh sepasang insan manusia ini.

"L-lu-han..s-sa-sarang-hae.." itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan jong in disela-sela sulitnya ia menarik nafas, udara terakhir yang ia hirup sebelum ia memasuki tidur panjangnya.

"Andwe! Jong in-ah irrona... andwe!"teriak luhan semakin histeris, isakannya semakin tidak terkontrol dengan jong in berada di pelukannya dan terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh jong in secara brutal. Sama sekali tak ia pedulikan bajunya yang basah kuyup oleh hujan dan darah kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang selalu menghiasi tidur malamnya. Andai saja ia dapat memutar waktu.

"jong in-ah!Kim jong in!". Teriakan luhan menghantarkan jiwa kim jong in yang terlepas dari raga untuk selamanya.

_Flashback off._

_._

_._

_Kim jong in, 24 april 2013_.

Begitulah tulisan yang terukir diatas batu nisan itu. Kim jong in telah tiada, kecelakaan itu telah merenggut nyawanya. Ya, selama ini yang selalu menemani luhan hanyalah sesosok bayangan dari jong in. Bayangan itu yang mengikuti kemanapun luhan berada. Luhan menjadi seperti mayat hidup setelah kejadian memilukan itu. Mengingat didepan matanya sendiri orang yang sangat ia cintai meregang nyawa. Selama satu bulan penuh ia menangis sampai ia sulit untuk menangis lagi. Gairah hidupnya lenyap. Bahkan ia tidak pernah sekalipun menegok ibunya yang dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa. Namun kini penderitaannya sudah cukup, ia menemukan kembali kim jong in yang sangat ia rindukan. Kim jong in yang menjadi cintanya.

_Xi luhan, 24 September 2013_.

Tulisan itu yang kini terpatri diatas batu nisan disamping makam kim jong in. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, terdapat secarik kertas bertuliskan:

_Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya..._

_Entah nantinya tempat itu layak atau tidak untukku..._

_Asalkan aku bisa menggapaimu..._

_Mungkin ini adalah batas ketegaranku..._

_Aku hanya lelah..._

_Aku memang pandai berpura-pura dan bersandiwara..._

_Namun sayangnya tidak untuk kali ini..._

_Sudah cukup untukku semua ini..._

_Jong in-ah, aku akan berbaring disampingmu..._

_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri dalam gelap dibawah sana..._

_Saranghae kim jong in..._

_._

_._

**The End**

**Hahaha... akhir yang bahagia bukan? *smirk ala evil-Cho**

**Gimana ceritanya?**

**okey, terimakasih banyak yang udah review.. **

**yang minta kailu bersatu, itu udah di satuin di SURGA.. hehe..**

**thanKYU**

**Saranghae Yeorobuun**

**Annyeong...!**


End file.
